A lonely Night
by xXA Black Bloody Rose 4 YouXx
Summary: Men are suppose to like women not the same sex. Poor little Iruka finds it out the hard way that men can swing either way. Its a KakaIru story enjoy -My very first yaoi story review please


Its was a quite lonely night, Iruka has finished work and went home. Iruka sighs.

" wow its a quite night and all alone same as always." he said.

As he is walking home, unaware there was someone following him. When he got home. He went to the bathroom, takes off his clothes, takes a shower.

" this is relaxing. It feels good."

After taking a shower, Iruka went to his room wit a towel on.

" I been waiting for you" a voice that he recognize but couldn't really see.

It was too dark. Once her turn on the light. Iruka grasped.

" Wha-wha-wht are you doing here?!?!?"

the person chuckles and said. " Oh come on you know why I'm here" the person smirked.

Iruka was blushing madly, but he didn't know why. " No I don't and please go home Kakashi."

" No."

"but why?!?!?!"

Kakashi whispered in he is ear. " Because..I want you"

Iruka was very confused. *thinking: What does he mean he wants me??* " I-I-I don't understand why you want me."

" because I love you silly" Kakashi said and smiling.

" WHA?!?!?!?!" Iruka was more confused then ever and slow back away. " Nuh uhhh"

" don't run away from me." quickly appears behind him. Close the door, and whispers behind his ear. " don't cuz if you do. It'll make me want you more" he hugs behind him and starts to kiss on him neck.

"uhhhhhh......" Iruka moaned.

Kakashi smirked and continued kissing on his neck.

" WAIT!!! THIS IS WRONG!!!!" Iruka pulling Kakashi away and walks away from him like near his bad.

" WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME??? I`M A MALE!!! YOU'RE A MALE!!!! WE SHOULDN`T BE DOING THIS!!!"

Kakashi smirked if as he alright new he would say that. " So? Don't you love me??"

" I DON`T LOVE YOU!!! I DON`T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!!!!!!!"

Then let me show you Kakashi pulled him on the bed and starting kissing him on the lips. Iruka was surprised that not only Kakashi is such a good kisser but that fact that he be doing this. Then he realize or feels that he wants him too and kissing him back. He pulled apart and whispered I want you too.. Kakashi starts taking his vest off, his headband and took off his mask.

*Iruka's thought: wow he looks different when he took off his mask and sexy too*

Iruka smirked and helps him take off his clothes. When Kakashi clothes when off. They went back to kissing. A they were kissing, Kakashi deepens the kiss and start to roam Iruka's body. Then Kakashi took off Iruka's towel and touch what made Iruka moan louder then before. He took off his lips off of Iruka and kissing him downward.

As he went kissing from Iruka's chest to his stomach. Kakashi smirk and starts to play with Iruka's penis. Iruka starts to moan louder. Then Kakashi puts is in is mouth and goes in and out, in and out. Downing harder and harder till he cums. Then when Iruka couldn't take it anymore he cums. Kakashi swallowed it all and licks Iruka's penis like a lollypop till he doesn't taste the cum anymore.

Kakashi get put and lays down next to Iruka. Iruka huffed and puffed. Kakashi kissed him again and said thank you for letting me tasted you. I had fun He get out but gets pulled down. Not so fast I didn't get my fun yet Iruka smirked. Oh? as Kakashi said smirking too. Iruka gets on top of him and starts kissing him. Then kissed downward and start to play with Kakashi's penis.

Later pull it in his mouth and doing what Kakashi did to him. Then when he cums. Iruka like the taste of him. The was a taste he never had. When he was done, swallowed all the cum and he lay back down.

" Wow......"

" Wow what??"

"you taste delicious"

Iruka said and smirked. " thanks, you tasted delicious too."

Kakashi said as he give him a quick kiss. Iruka yawns.

" tired my Ruki?"

" Huh? Ruki??"

" What? I cant call you Ruki??"

" No but no one has call me that before" Iruka said while he yawns.

" lets sleep." Kakashi get up, turns off the lights, and lays next to his lover. "I love you."

" I love you too my Kashi......" the night was not as lonely as Iruka expected.


End file.
